When Life Takes an Unsuspecting Turn
by Dude-Im-Hungry
Summary: Leo Valdez is sick of having to see all his friends in happy relationships when he's all alone. That is all about to change when a new boy comes to camp. As Leo goes through the twists and turns of the drama of having someone special in his life, he begins to think that maybe he was better off being alone. Warning: This fic contains slash, possible mpreg, and some angst.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning number one: I have not read the Percy Jackson Series or the first two books in the Lost Heroes Series in over a year; I just started to read the Mark of Athena so it might be a bit rusty.**

**Warning number two: Please excuse my poor English, it is not my first language. **

"This sucks!" My friend Piper muttered kicking a small stone across the ground. She was upset because after having a wonderful summer with her boyfriend Jason, he was going to the Roman Camp whereas she was going to Camp Half-Blood.

"It's okay; you guys can still send Iris messages and stuff." I said trying to console her.

"It's not okay! I have to go the whole year without feeling his touch or hearing his voice or-"

"You guys might have another quest together." I said cutting her off. Before she could reply, Annabeth came walking up with Percy's arm around her waist which caused Piper to glare at them.

"For the daughter of the Love Goddess, you're sure acting sour towards happy couples." I joked. Piper just rolled her eyes and stomped off towards her cabin. Don't get me wrong, I was upset about Jason not being at camp with us, but I wasn't going to make a big deal of it like Piper was doing. Besides, I was actually a bit relieved. Recently I had discovered that I like boys too, probably more than I like girls, anyway, I made the horrible mistake of telling him I had feelings for him and he laughed at me. I suppose he figured it would hurt less than him telling me off but honestly, it didn't.

"I know exactly how she feels." Annabeth said knocking me out of my thoughts about Jason. She was referring to the time Hera kidnapped Percy and swiped his memory, but that's a story for another day.

"I never want that to happen again." Percy said kissing her. I in turn acted like I was gagging by sticking my finger in my mouth. Annabeth and Percy just rolled their eyes at me and walked off hand in hand. I was about to sit down and start singing about how lonely I was when I saw a boy I hadn't ever seen before walking towards me. He was tall, when I say tall I mean really tall, like a sky scraper. Okay, so maybe he wasn't _that_ tall but since I'm a pretty tiny dude I mostly see other dudes my age as sky scrapers. His arms were rippled with muscles and he had his straight auburn hair cut above his ears. I didn't see what colour his eyes were because as soon as I saw his hair I started thinking about that song _Sweet Auburn_ by Restless Heart.

"Hey." He muttered. I looked up at him shocked; he was actually talking to _me _of all people? Looking around I saw that I was pretty much the only person around, figures.

"Hi." I said causally, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. For some reason, it is much harder for me to talk to cute guys than it is for me to talk to girls.

"So, where do I go to get sorted or whatever?" He asked with a slight air of arrogance.

"Sorted?" I asked with my brow raised. Did he think he was in Hogwarts or something?

"Yea dude, like in a cabin or something." He said looking at me as if I had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"You have to wait for your god parent to pick your, a sign will appear above your head or something." I said.

"Thanks bro." He said slapping me on the back which caused me to stumble a few steps forward. Damn he was strong.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound like an obsessive freak.

"Zaide Greely, I'm from Maine, you?" He asked extending his hand.

"Leo Valdez, from Texas." I said shaking his hand.

"The only things in Texas are steers and queers." He snorted.

"I'm going to forgive you for that but only because your state is pretty much the reason Red Lobster has lobster." I said giving him a playful punch on his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed clutching his arm in mock hurt. We both knew that I hadn't really hurt him. He stood around for a few minutes looking around with his hand still clutching the arm that I had hit. I sighed when Mr D started walking up to us. When he finally reached us, he took a big swig of his Diet Coke and started coughing before finally speaking.

"Lenny, kid whose name I do not even care to know, why are you just standing here like two bumps on a log? You know I have better things to do than watch useless demi-gods just stand around." He huffed.

"Then go do it, I know we're hot but damn, do you really have to stand there watching us?" Zaide asked. I opened my mouth in shock, partly because Zaide had told off a god and partly because he had called me hot. Unfortunately something that always happened when I feel strong emotions started to happen. Flames started igniting from my fingers which caused Zaide to take a step back.

"What the hell, I told you off why did you set fire to him?" He glared at Mr D, thinking that he had caused fire to sprout on my hand and not me myself. Mr D muttered something about not wanting to deal with stupid demi-gods any longer before stomping off. I turned to Zaide to confess my fire starting ability.

"It wasn't Mr D, I caused the fire, and I can like start fire with my mind." I said.

"Dude, that's like so cool!" Zaide exclaimed. No it's not, I thought to myself, I didn't say it out loud though, I really didn't feel like explaining everything.

"Well, I'll see you around." He said turning and walking away. I sighed as I saw him get smaller and smaller in the distance. For some reason, my frown got even deeper when I saw Jason and Piper walk up hand in hand. What was he doing here? I wondered.

"Leo, guess what? Jason decided to come here instead of Camp Jupiter! He said that Reyna kept trying to get him to date her, he finally got fed up with it and decided to come here." Piper exclaimed with her smile growing wider and wider.

"Hey dude." I said mustering a smile, once again my friends were in their happy little couple land and I was here alone.

"All we need here now are Hazel and Frank and then the party will be complete!" Percy said out of nowhere, I hadn't even noticed him walking up. I groaned internally to myself at his statement, I didn't want to feel excluded by ANOTHER couple, not to mention Frank and I didn't get along well. I didn't understand why that guy was a total dick towards me.

"Well guys, I hate to be the party pooper but I'm going to head up to bed." I lied, adding a fake yawn and a stretch in to make it believable. They didn't notice though, they were too busy getting wrapped up in each other. I sighed, I was sick of being the lonely one, I was sick of being the odd man out. If I had only known what was going to be in store for me, I probably would have been perfectly content being alone.

**A/N: This is my first fic and I am sorry that it's horrible.**

**I meant no offence to anyone from Texas or Maine. **

**What cabin should Zaide be in? **


End file.
